Nodoka's Really Gay Dream
by Roxius
Summary: For the past few nights, Nodoka Miyazaki has been having a rather perplexing dream. Dream! Nodoka X Dream! Asuna. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. It's a bit anti-Negi X Nodoka, too. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.

A/N: This is kinda short, sorry....actually, it ended up alot longer than I had expected.

Also...Nodoka X Asuna. What could be wrong with that?

This has slight anti-Negi X Nodoka if you think about deeply enough, too...

* * *

For the past few nights, Nodoka Miyazaki had been experiencing a rather perplexing dream.

In this dream, she was a princess who lived in a beautiful lakeside castle. She had all of the finest luxuries the world had to offer her: exquisite gourmet food, fashion-designer clothing and every conceivable book known to man. Yet, despite possessing all of these fabulous things, she remained terribly unhappy. Her servants, all 300 of them greatly resembling her best friend Yue Ayase, did everything they could to ease her sadness, yet all attempts ended in utter failure. The princess sunk further and further into a depression until she hardly even left her room anymore.

Afraid that their princess may do something drastic if not helped soon, the servants sent out an offer of 100,000 yen to anyone who could bring back the princess' dazzling smile. Only two people responded to this call: a young swordswoman-in-training named Asuna Kagurazaka, and the son of a demonic lord from the West named Negi Springfield. Where as Asuna held the princess dear to her heart and only wished to make her happy, Negi was interested solely in the cash offering. He was willing to do anything to force the princess to smile, even if it meant threatening her with death.

At first, she refused to come out of her bedroom for either of them, unwilling to see anyone because her unhappiness was so great. When his patience had finally grown thin, Negi blew down the door, and smacked the princess across the face as hard as he could. He swore that if she did not smile soon, he would behead her right then and there. However, before he could strike her yet again, Negi was struck in the back by the blow of a sword. It was Asuna, and she was willing to risk her own life for the princess. Negi took this as a challenge, and used his dark magic to summon a fire-breathing dragon from deep within the caverns of Hell.

"Just give up!!" Negi snarled, a forked tongue flickering out of the side of his pale, greasy lips, "You cannot win!!"

"No! I will never give up!!" Asuna roared back as she raised her blade, "I love the princess, and I will not let you harm her any further, you beast!!!"

At that moment, upon hearing that decloration of love, the princess felt a light flutter in her heart. Was this...could this really be...true love she was feeling?!

The princess could do nothing but watch in abject horror as Asuna fought against the dragon with every ounce of her strength. Alas, Asuna was only a human, and her foe was a mighty otherworldly beast. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, and Asuna was about to be crushed underneath the titanic lizard's feet, the princess finally found the courage to speak up.

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD! I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THE ONE I LOVE ALONE!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Smirking, the cruel villain that was Negi simply ignored the order, and proceeded to crush Asuna. However, the princess' heartfelt words had empowered Asuna's very being, and with a single vertical swing of her sword, she was able to slice the dragon straight in half!

With his strongest monster now dead, Negi had no choice but to flee. He had never been so thoroughly humiliated in his entire life.

Turning to the princess, Asuna's entire face flushed beet-red as she asked, "Princess...is what you said really true? You...you love me?"

The princess nodded her head. "You said you loved me. That was the first time someone had ever said they loved me. The very fact you risked your life for someone as pitiful as myself...I cannot truly experience the emotions I am feeling as of this moment. All I know, though, is that I wish to forever be by your side, so that is why...I would like you to live here in my castle with me..."

Asuna responded almost instantly. "It would be my honor, princess..."

Then, as the evening sun slowly set behind the mountains, filling the night sky with an array of brilliant stars, the two young women shared a passionate kiss...

* * *

"...So, that's your dream, huh?" Yue Ayase asked once Nodoka had finished painstakingly describing the entire sequence.

"Yes..." Nodoka nervously fumbled with the hem of her skirt, "So...what do you think it all means, Yue-chan?"

A thoughtful look crossed Yue's face as she pondered on this, taking a moment to drink the rest of her juice. Finally, after about two minutes of silence, she turned to Nodoka, gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and said:

"I think it might mean you secretly despise Negi-sensei and you're gay for Asuna-chan,"

What happened next was something that many witnesses described as "the biggest freak-out I've ever seen"...


End file.
